Brush holder assemblies have been designed to accommodate vibratory loads and other highly-stressed applications found in portable electric impact wrenches and other electrical tools and devices intended for industrial applications. The prior art brush holder assemblies have tended to become somewhat cumbersome, difficult to assemble and to service, and hence expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush holder assembly which will resist mechanical loads and vibration, yet can be assembled and serviced easily, thus improving overall reliability while reducing costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brush holder assembly which has an integral connection tab that is confined within a lateral opening of the body portion of the assembly, and which facilitates electrical connection to a quick-connect push-on terminal carried by the brush lead, thereby simplifying the assembly operation and tending to protect against dirt and contaminants.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a conical spring between the shunt cap and the brush cap, the enlarged end coil portion of the spring being seated within a blind axial bore in the brush cap, and the center of the spring bearing against the shunt cap, thereby tending to minimize turning movement of the shunt cap as the brush cap is threaded into the body portion of the brush holder.
It is a further object of the present invention to use a simple round disk for the shunt cap, thereby eliminating the necessity for ears and reducing overall costs.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification, taken in conjunction with the drawings.